Stealing Cindrella
by AnnLopez
Summary: Scott asks kiras hand in marriage.


**I came up with this idea while hearing this song I fell in love with let me know what you guys think and hope you enjoy .(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf and/or the song by Chuck Wicks. Any likeness of the song lyrics and this fic is purely on purpose. The title is on purpose, too. No copyright infringement intended, of course.__**

_I came to see her daddy for sit down man to man_

_It wasn't any secret I'd be asking for her hand_

_I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself_

_With at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf_

_She was playing Cinderella_

_She was riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight_

_Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her dad, looking up at him_

_In her eyes, I'm Prince Charming_

_But to him I'm just some fella_

_Riding in and stealing Cinderella_

Leaning on my bike I watched the house I've become so familiar with. Today its Sunday and I would normally spend them with my favorite girl,but not today. Today would change my life forever.

It's funny now that I think about it at first I thought it was kiras mom who I should be afraid of because who am I kidding, she can be scary at times and her dad was the laid back one . But when I started dating Kira he was a little standoffish they both were but then again this is their baby were talking about.

Sucking in a deep breath I walked up to the door and knocked on the door after a few minutes the door opened revealing .

"Hello Scott." He said allowing me to step inside.,"you just missed Kira." He's a good man I know this but that doesn't prevent my stomach to twist .

Swallowing hard, I spoke up," actually I came to speak to you if that's okay? "

" What's up?" He said, opening the door wider so I can step inside .

" I came here because I really need to ask you a question, Sir."

It was quite while me and ken stared at each other, but he decided to break the silence. "Stay here ." He said walking away.

_I leaned in towards those pictures_

_To get a better look at one_

_When I heard a voice behind me say_

_"Now, aisn'tshe something, son?"_

_I said "Yes, she quite a woman"_

_And he just stared at me_

_Then I realized that in his eeyes, shewould always be_

_Playing Cinderella_

_Riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight_

_Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her dad, looking up at him_

_In her eeyes, Im Prince Charming_

_But to him I'm just some fella_

_Riding in and stealing Cinderella_

I looked around the room when I noticed a shelf on the wall with at least a dozen pictures of Kira . I smiled to myself as I observed them.

The first picture was a seven year old Kira dressed in a cenirlla dress with her tiara . Her dad was on his knees with a towel as a robe and a crown of his own. I chuckled as I remember Kira telling me that playing Cindrella with her dad was her favorite thing to do .

In a different picture korra couldn't be more then four. She was smiling as she had a hand on top of her helmet and the other on the starting weal . Her dad was behind her helping her keep balanced . There was so much pride in his eyes .

My eyes drifted to a different picture were Kira looked about five . She was jumping on the bed while she held a pillow in the air, her father shielding his face with his arms but not his grin.

I moved closer to get a better look one . Kira was on her father's feet her little arms around his waist, her head looked up to capture her dads gaze, admiration written on bother their face.

"Ain't she something, son?" Ken asked me staring at the picture.

" She's amazing. " I said. I have known that since the day I meet Kira in his class and our eyes looked for the first time .

We shifted are gases from the pictures and studied each other instead,and that's when it hit me. In his eyes she would always be ,Playing Cinderella Riding her first bike,Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight,Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin, Dancing with her dad, looking up at him.

I cleared my throat," sir, I think you know why am here …. I know we're young. " I paused while I dug into my pocket and pulled out a box." But I love your daughter more tthan anything. " I opened the box to reveal a ring . " And with your permission I want to ask her to marry me . "

_He slapped me on the shoulder_

_Then he called her in the room_

_When she threw her arms around him_

_That's when I could see it too_

_She was playing Cinderella_

_Riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight_

_Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her dad, looking up at him_

He was real quiet for a long time when finally he looked at me with a smile wiping the tears from his cheek and slapped my shoulder. " I know you're a great guy Scott and am rooting for you. "

I smiled when the door opened, revealing Kira and her mom. Luckily I was fast and put the box in my pocket before she could see it . She stood by the door when her dad called her over .

" I hope you were being nice. " She said playfully walking over to him, throwing her arms around him.

" I always play nice." He said with a laugh. I watched as he hugged Kira back tightly as he closed his eyes and tenderly kissed the top of her head slowly letting go. And that's when I could see it too .

_She was playing Cinderella_

_Riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight_

_Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her dad, looking up at him_

_If he gives me a hard time_

_I can't blame the fella_

After a while me and Kira made our way towards the door ready to leave when ken grabbed my arm and turned me around and without warning he gave me a hug and he whispered so lowly that only I could hear."Take good care of my little Cindrella. "

**_ I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella_**


End file.
